Midnight Secretary
by citron971
Summary: Si vous avez lu cette Hitoire c'est exactement pareil avec quelque changement de mon crus qui apparaitrons ici et la..., Hinata devient la secrétaire de Naruto Uzumaki. Le talentueux Directeur Adjoint d'une société d'art de la table.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Monsieur Uzumaki n'est pas un patron facile, mais je pense que vous avez toutes les capacités pour faire du bon travail Mlle Hyugas.

- Je donnerais le meileur de moi-même.

- Excusez moi voici la nouvelle secrétaire Mlle ….

Dit le jeune recruteur en entrant dans le bureau. Mais s'interrompit en voyant la scène qui se passait dans celle-ci.

Mr Uzumaki était en plein ébat dans son bureaux.

- C'est pour cela que je t 'avais dit de fermer la porte du bureau.

- Est c'est pour cela que tu vas prendre congés.

- Excusez moi Mr le sous…

Il n'eu pas besoin de terminer il se fit arrêter d'un geste..

- Alors vous disiez? Dit il après le départ de la jeune femme et s'être installé dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis Mlle Huygas du secrétariat. Je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire personnelle. C'est un honneur de travailler pour vous.

- Ah c'est aujourd'hui, dit il l'air ennuyé et pas très concerné. Hyugas Hinata… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous étés ici que depuis deux ans et il parait que vous faites un excellent travail.

- Merci Monsieur

_Présentation du boss : Uzumaki Naruto, célibataire. Directeur adjoint de la société d'art de la table Uzumaki. Deuxième fils du PDG. Il ne doit pas son statut qu'a sa filiation, en effet, il est aussi très doué dans ce qu'il fait. Très exigeant avec ces subordonnées et n'admets pas les erreurs. Ses secrétaires doivent souvent rester travailler très tard au bureau. Il n'a pas eu de secrétaire assez compétente a sont goût depuis longtemps du coup le secrétariat général s'occupait de lui. De plus il est connu pour avoir des relations compliquées avec les femmes et ne pas faire de différence entre le privé et le professionnel. On dit même que 80% de ses clients sont des femmes, et leur lieu de Rdv est son bureau. Sa réputation a déjà provoquées des disputes internes entre les femmes qui le convoitent. 1.90m, musclé comme il faut. Portant des lunette rectangulaire, sur de magnifique yeux bleue jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Trois petite moustache sur chaque joue. Toujours habillé de couleurs sombre. Et pour finir de magnifique cheveux blond tiré en arrière et quelque mèche rebelle sur le devant. _

Pov hina

Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et on dirait que les bruits de couloirs se vérifient.

Fin pov

Il la dévisage des pied à la tête, niveau vestimentaire, look, style, sexe appeal tout.

- Excellent tous cela , dehors je ne veux pas de sa. Dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Amenez moi une secrétaire qui est de l'allure.

_Présentation de la secrétaire : de petite taille 1.57m, cheveux tirés comme les grand-mère de couleur violet, lunette de grand-mère sans style (fausse) sur de magnifique yeux blanc, et uniforme de l'entreprise c'est-à-dire : une jupe arrivant mi mollet de couleur terne, un chemisier blanc,un gilet de même couleur que la jupe et une cravate._

_Deux ans d'ancienneté. A eux sa travail grâce a sa mère qui travail dans une des branchue filiale de cette entreprise. Son mère est mort lorsqu'elle était jeune._

- Une secrétaire qualifié ne me sert a rien si je ne peux même pas partagé une tasse de thé en sa compagnie. Je veux quelque un avec du style.

- Mais Monsieur, … et oui il était toujours la, le recruteur apeuré.

- EXCUSEZ MOI. Je sais très bien ce que je ne suis pas. Mais me juger avant même de m'avoir fait passer une période d'essai, serait regrettable. On juge une bonne secrétaire sur sa manière de servir son patron. Laissez moi vous montrer ce que je vaut, pendant quelque temps et si je ne convient pas vous me jugerez ensuite. Dit elle avec un sourire.

- Une secrétaire qui n'obéit pas aux ordres ne sert a rien.

- Ho! S'exclama t elle avec un air étonnée , mais se n'était qu'une suggestion.

- Hum ! D'accord alors, vous allez vous occupez de sa (montrant un epile de classeur sur le bureau). A partir de ces dossiers, préparez quatre documents, ensuite occupez vous des rapports pour la réunion de demain. Ainsi que des cartes d'invitations et des fascicules, puis je vous enverrai mon emploi du temps par mail. Ne me demandez pas des choses inutiles, si vous avez des questions, referez vous à la base de données.

- A vos ordres.

- Ah! et puis cette fille, c'est la filles du directeur de la banque Yamanaka faites lui parvenir un cadeau de ma part. (pourrissons lui la vie un peu qu'elle soit tellement dégoûter qu'elle veulent arrêter de travaillez pour moi.) ne me passez pas d'appel de filles qui ne sont pas dans mon carnet d'adresse.

Beug total pour les deux interlocuteurs, la fille du directeur, et bien il fait pas dans la dentelle lui.

- A vos ordres. En gros je dois aussi m'occupez de sa vie privez.

RINNNNNNNNNNNg RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

Il répond, Passez la moi.

Une femme débarque dans le bureau suite a sa conversation téléphonique. Il informe Mlle Hyugas de la fin de l'entretien et jette toute le monde dehors.

- Au faite je ne veux pas etre dérangé.

Le recruteur part a sont tour, laisse Hinata dans son bureau et lui souhaite bonne chance. Oui bonne chance parce qu'un patron pareil personne n'en veut d'ailleurs tout personne normalement constitué ne vient pas dans cette partie de l'immeuble sans subir son regard tueur.

En fin de journée Hinata raconta sa journée a son père en lui dépeignant toute les bonnes qualités de son boss.

- Ha bon, pourtant on entend souvent les employés féminins dire qu'il est très beau.

- Oui il est très beau mais je préfère son frère, l'autre directeur. Quand j'ai travaillé pour lui il était attentionné, a l'écoute de ses employés et pas hautin, lui. Ils ont beau être frère c'est le jour et la nuit.

- Mais tu sais quoi hina, je suis d'accord avec lui sur un point, tu es bien plus mignonne les cheveux plus lâche, et sans lunette.

- Oui mais j'ai l'air d'une vrai gamine. C'est pas bon d'être mignonne. Je veux être professionnelle. Avec mon visage d'enfant les gens ne me font pas confiance. En générale avec du bon travail sa passe, mais pour une secrétaire l'apparence a beaucoup d'importance. Au faite je vais rentrer tard pendant un moment car mon chef n'arrive que l'après midi. A ce qu'il parait il est allergique au soleil. Ou bien il reste trop tard au lit.

- D'accord mais fait quand même attention a toi. Ne surestime pas tes forces.

- Ne t'inquiète pas père, parce qu'en ce moment je suis ultra motivée. Dit elle avec un aura très noir. Je vais le faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir donnez mes chances du premier coups.

Le lendemain au bureau. Le boss fut stupéfait, il était rangée, brillant, les dossier était tous classés les documents demandés la veille était en attente de vérification sur le bureau et son emploi du temps ne demandait qu'une confirmation ou modification des derniers évènements.

Il pensa touché Un/ zéro. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Il lui remis tout le travail pour faire le lendemain compte rendu pour des réunions, l'état des comptes des trois dernières années, et envoyez un cadeau à une autre de ces conquêtes.

Elle fit toutes ces taches, en ajoutant les tri des courriers, des cartes de visites, de confirmer l'emploi du temps du lendemain et de rentrer chez elle.

Pendant cette semaine de travail, elle découvrit que gérer son emploi du temps, était du miracle, des rdv toutes les heures en plus des rendez vous privés. Elle choisissait des cadeaux individuelles pour chacune de ces femmes. D'où cela lui valu aussi un certain succès. Au bout de cette semaine, il lui dit « que je veuille garder une secrétaire comme vous me laisse sans voix, mais je veux que vous mettiez des lentilles de contact ».

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas bien sur. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué quelque chose.

Un jour une de ces femmes fit irruption dans le bureau en faisant un scandale. Chose qu'il calma de suite. En annulant tout ces rendez vous des heures suivantes. Ce qui renforça encore plus les rumeurs de bureau. À la fin son rendez vous, il appela son chauffeur Konohamaru, pour la ramener. C'était qu'il avait passer son après midi à faire l'amour dans son bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher sur ces jambes. D'ailleurs c'était un point commun a toutes celle qui sont passé dans son bureau, en plus de leur pâleur, pour ne pas dire qu'elle se sentait mal. Ce qui amena notre secrétaire a se posé des questions, les droguerait ils ? Une enquêtes s'impose pensant elle. En se glissant dans le bureau de son boss, pendant son absence et de chercher des preuves. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de le voir rentrer plus tôt que prévus et accompagnée. Elle du se cacher et assister au ébat torride de son cher patron. C'était tellement torride qu'elle passa par toute les couleurs de rouge existante sur terre.

Pendant l'acte elle entendit la belle dire « aller fais moi le truc que tu me fais toujours ».

Ce qui l'incita a regarder et voir:

Son beau patron chevauché sa belle en lui suçant les tétons et remonter jusqu'au coup en lui faisant des baiser tout le long et lui mordre le coup et lui sucer le sang au moment de l'extase.

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle s'enfui pensant c'est un dangereux criminel, un tueur détraqué qui se prend pour un vampire, et en bousculant le cendrier et alerta le boss.

Il se retourna trouva la petite souris, l'arrêta au niveau de la porte et lui dit : le voyeurisme est un hobby intéressant

- Je ne suis pas un voyeuse. Dit elle en pensant faut que je me calme, respire un bon coup.

- Vous avez vus non? Ce que je faisait a cette fille.

- Oui et alors qu'allez vous me faire dit elle bravade, vous allez boire mon sang pour que je me taise! Ajouter un cadavre à votre collection.

- Un cadavre? Dit il en l'emmenant près du corps de la jeune femme endormis et lui pris sa main et la posa sur le cœur de la jeune femme.

Hina remarqua alors qu'elle était vivante et que son coup n'avait plus aucune blessure ou morsure, juste des trace de sang séché.

- Pour vivre nous avons besoin de sang humain, contrairement au humain, nous ne pouvons manger n'importe quoi. Et nous ne nous abaissons pas à quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que le meurtre. C'est pour cela que nous faisons attention a ne pas tuer.

Le clan vampire est une famille honorable. Nous ne nous abaissons a accomplir des actes aussi absurdes que les humains.

Pov hina

C'est pas vrai, il existe réellement. Que va t-il m'arivé? Vais-je subir le même sort que cette jeune femme ou pire ? Elle se mit un peu a trembler.

Fin pop hina

- Vous avez peur de moi ? Parce que j'ai bu du sang? Dit il en l'entraînant du coté du visage de la jeune femme. Regarde cette femme, son visage, au moment de l'extase, le sang des femme est le plus parfumé de tous. En la caressant , en lui donnant du plaisir (joignant le geste à la parole sur sa secrétaire) son sang devient aussi bon qu'un grand cru. Au moment ou j'incère mes cros dans leur gorge, elles ressentent l'extase. Un extase qui paralyse le corps. Elle sentent juste une caresse. Elles ne sentent même pas leur sang s'échapper. Il ne reste même plus une seule marque.

Il prend Hina dans ces bras lui souffle dans les oreilles, et lui murmurant les bien fait de la prise de sang au moment de l'extase, lui détachant les cheveux. Lui caressant le visage et lui mordant le bout de l'index et lui prenant un peu de sang pour lui montré que la morsure ne laisse aucune trace. Elle a peur de ce qu'il peut faire donc se laisse un peu faire tout en tremblant ne sachant comment réagir jusqu'à la morsure. Elle réalise qu'il ne lui fera rien.

- Je vous demande juste votre collaboration.

- Comment ?

- En sachant que je suis du clan vampire… je vous demande de m'aider en tant que secrétaire. Vos fonction n'en seront que très peu changées. Je dirais même qu'en étant au courant, cela vous facilitera la tache, n'Est-ce pas ? Quelque rayons de soleil ne me posent pas de problème, mais je ne supporte pas la forte lumière du soleil de midi. Je peux manger de la nourriture comme vous, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Par contre il que je prenne mes « Repas ». Pas plus d'une fois ou deux par semaine pour les repas. Vous arrangerez mon emploi du temps en fonction. Dit il tout en se rhabillant pensant que cette histoire était régler.

- Attendez! Cela veut dire que vous ne me virez pas juste pour garder un œil sur moi? Alors…

- Garder un œil sur vous dit il ironiquement. ce n'est pas mon genre. Le clan vampire a beaucoup d'influence dans de nombreux domaine de la société… politique, économique, presse et médecine. les homme ne s'en aperçoivent même pas. Je n'aime pas les bruit de couloir, mais… cela ne me gène pas que vous parlez. De plus je sais que vous ne direz rien. Il me semble que votre mère travail dans l'un de nos magasins.

- Qu'Est-ce que mère vient faire la dedans!

- Ce serait tellement facile de la licencier, il y a plusieurs moyens… détournement de fonds, vols…

Je ne suis pas le diable, vous savez… je peux vous donnez une prime spéciale…prendre en compte vos heures supplémentaires. Tant que vous ferez votre job, j'assure la sécurité de votre mère.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Ces dix derniers jours votre travail a été parfait. Vous perdre serait très regrettable… vous êtes la secrétaires idéale.

- C'est d'accord. Dit elle rougissante et contente du compliment vu qu'il n'en faisait jamais et qu'il était sérieux. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider en tant que secrétaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous prendrez jamais. Je ne bois que les sangs les plus raffinez, de la haute gamme. Dit le goujat et arrogant vampire.

Laissant une Ursula les cheveux faisant des vagues de serpent en pensant les pires calomnie sur lui. Arrogant, égoïste intelligent, manipulateur…

Je suis devenue la secrétaire d'un vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc je remercie angevin et Akaruatsuki, pour leur reviews cela ma fait très plaisir.

**Résumé : **Cette histoire est tiré du mangas du même nom, de Tomi Ohmi, je les d'abord lu en anglais puis j'ai acheté les tomes en français j'ai flashé dessus. Elle seras basé sur leur relation de Bureau, l'évolution de leur relation et carrière.

**Couple : **Naru/ Hina, Shika/ Tema en secondaire et pas de suite.

Je tiens a préciser que ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais et Tomi ohmu.

**Chapitre 2 : Sweet Pain**

Le vampire, monstre immortel buvant le sang des hommes. Pourquoi moi Hinata Hyugas 22 ans et secrétaire du directeur adjoint de Mr Uzumaki, je me renseigne sur ce sujet c'est parce que mon patron est un vampire.

- Inhumain! Vous… vous n'êtes pas humain…! Disait le Président Uchiwa en sortant du bureau le visage rouge de rage.

- président Uchiwa pour aujourd'hui, se sera tout, je vous raccompagne dit un des collègue de ce Mr Uchiwa.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'ils quittèrent le Bureau, en passant devant une Hinata blasé de ce genre de comportement.

- Pas humain! Mais oui… pourquoi diable voudrait il que je sois humain? Dit le Boss le ton plein d'arrogance et de fierté

Comme vous l'aurait constaté c'est mon patron, le vampire. J'ai découvert tout a fait par hasard la vérité sur son compte. Alors il m'a obligée à rester, sous peine de faire du mal à ma mère qui travaille aussi pour la société Namikaze. Donc depuis ce jour je suis sa secrétaire officielle.

- Tiens! vous faites des recherches sur les vampires a ce que je vois. Dit il en voyant un livre de vampire posé sur son bureau. Vous essayez de trouver mon point faible… c'est sa le plan fuir ?

- Non, dit elle toute rouge de gène, c'est sous la contrainte mais… étant donné que j'ai accepté de faire de mon mieux. Cela étant, il me semblait qu'il fallait que je connaisse tout… sur les vampires.

- hum … enfin sa m'est égale. Dit il sur le ton de celui qui ne croit pas. De toute façon ça ne vous à servi à rien, n'Est-ce pas ? Les humains ne racontent que des sornettes à notre sujet. Ils ont peur de nous, nous ne sommes que des « suceurs de sang ». Leur bêtises a fait de nous des monstres. Morts-vivants, immortels? Stupide! Dit l'air blasé et ennuyeux

- vous vous transformez en chauve-souris ou loups. Dit elle sur un ton ironique. Avec le sourire le plus innocent aux lèvres.

Il sortit du bureau furieux en claquant la porte.

- j'en sais rien moi je pose des questions. Pensa-t-elle en tirant la langue. Bon je pense qu'avec ces livres je n'apprendrais rien comme il le dit; vos mieux en apprendre plus par moi-même en l'observant. De toute manière connaître son chef est l'un des devoirs des secrétaires.

Pour ce faire elle l'accompagna pendant tous ces rendez vous durant cette semaine et remarqua divers petites choses comme qu'en évitant l'exposition directe au rayon de soleil, il peut sortir pendant la journée, il mange la nourriture traditionnelle, mais ne lui est pas nécessaire. Il supporte l'ail et il supporte l'alcool, il se nourrit une a deux fois par semaine de du sang de femme (de belle femme en plus). ceux-ci présente des signes de malaises mais, ne deviennent pas vampire. On dit que les vampire préfère le sang des vierges mais cela n'a pas l'air obligatoire. Il a aussi dit que c'est lorsqu'elles ressentent du plaisir que leur sang est plus parfumé. Au moment ou elles sont mordus elle ressentent de l'extase, ce qui paralyse le corps tout en entier. Encore aujourd'hui il se nourrit dans son bureau.

- Mlle Hyugas Est-ce arrivé? Demanda-t-il en sortant de son bureau avec une demoiselle.

- Oui Monsieur. En sortant un paquet et le tendant a son chef.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est Naruto? C'est pour moi. Minauda la jeune femme.

- Oui je l'ai choisi spécialement pour vous. Dit il en pensant c'est ça je n'ai que sa à faire. Je paie une secrétaire pour cela.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'emballage et en sortie une chaîne en argent avec au bout une croix catholique sertie de diamant.

- Splendide Naruto. Ça me va ? Dit elle en le mettant devant son coup sans l'accrocher.

Pendant que sa secrétaire pensait tu n'aurais pas du me confier se travail. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il fut étonné du cadeau. La question posé par la jeune femme amena la secrétaire a prendre un miroir, afin d'avoir confirmation des mythes. Son boss la regarda ennuyé puis lui sourie en démontrant qu'il accrocha le collier en touchant la croix et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qui lui démontra que la croix ne lui faisait rien et dans le miroir on voyait sont reflet. Il rigola doucement dans son coin mais on l 'entendit

- Que, Quoi? Il ne me va pas ? Dit elle étonné pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Mais non il te va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs je t'accompagne en bas. Si je reste ici … dit il en regardant sa secrétaire le sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, on risque de m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Et il partie.

Pov hina

Sa l'amuse bien de me ridiculiser. Mais moi ce ne me fait pas rire du tout. Enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur? Je ne ferais jamais un truc aussi débile. Ça tuerait n'importe qui. S'arrachant les cheveux, avec quelques veine qui lui apparaissait au dessus de la tempe. J'ai trop de chose a penser en tant que secrétaire du boss. Qu'il ne soit pas en danger. Que son secret ne soit pas découvert, qu'il ne mette personne en danger. Et bien qu'il soit différent des autres patrons. Le Boss est EGOISTE, ARROGANT, et FAIBLE devant les FEMMES. Mais on dirait que personne n'a rien remarqué!sa seule qualité serait sont beau parlé?

Fin pov

Le lendemain au bureau. Toc toc.

- Bonjour Mlle Hyugas.

- Monsieur le Directeur Général Namikaze.

- Comment sa se passe avec mon petit frère? Ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours avec lui?

- Pour être fraîche c'est exacte. Dit elle le visage un peu crispé en pensant a son chef.

- C'est un casse pied n'Est-ce pas ? Dit le Directeur en rigolant.

Présentation : Le directeur général est le frère de mon boss. Jusqu'au mois dernier j'étais l'assistante de sa secrétaire. Sérieux, ouvert, gentil… c'est un supérieur sympathique, bien différents de mon chef actuel. Il est si différent de son frère.

- il est la ?

- Non, il est actuellement absent. Cependant je suppose qu'il va bientôt revenir.

- Dans ce cas ça ne vous dérange pas que je l'attende dans son Bureau ?

- Pas du tout.

Il ne doit pas être un vampire, le Président non plus leur père Minato Namikaze, je me demande s'il sont de la même famille? ont-ils des liens de sang ? Vus comment il a relevé tous les stores et qu'il s'expose a un bains de soleil.. Sont-ils au courant pour sa vampirisation ?

- c'est vraiment bien que vous soyez aux cotés de mon frère. Avec une secrétaire comme vous, je n'ai pas vraiment de soucis a me faire pour mon frère. Comme il agit un peu n'importe comment… ça me rassure qu'il vous ai.

_Oh il est si gentil_

- sa ne te regarde pas dit une voix dure venant de la porte.

- Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t 'inquiètes pour moi. Que veux tu Masaki.

- Et si j'avais juste envie de passer voir mon petit frère. Dit il en baissant tous les stores qu'il avaient remontés.

- Arrêtes et dis moi ce qui t'amène et va t'en. Dit il en sortant de la pénombre de la porte et rentrant dans le bureau.

_Hinata étant toujours dans le bureau eu la réponse a sa question. Il sait que c'est un vampire._

- tu peux venir à la soirée de la semaine prochaine?

- je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas.

- aller montre toi un peu! Bien que nous travaillons dans la même société, nous ne pouvons te voir qu'a cette réunion. Ça ferait plaisir à notre père. Maman et moi nous faisons du soucis pour toi .

- sa suffit. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je me moque des histoires de famille. Pour moi, votre existence n'est qu'un obstacle. Dégage.

Pov Hina

Quelle cruauté! Et son frère qui se fait tellement de souci!

Fin pov

- Naruto, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais « différent ». Dit il le regard un peu triste et sérieux pour bien faire comprendre ces sentiment a son petit frère. En se tournant vers Hinata qui l'accompagna à la porte il lui dit

- c'est une querelle entre frère excusez nous, je repasserais. L'air un peu penaud, suite au comportement de son frère et en voyant l'inquiètude dans ces yeux.

Elle regarda son chef avec un peu de colère dans les yeux. Ce qui l'amena a lui demandé s'il y avait un problème.

- Heu, Est-ce qu'il y a du travail ?

- Vous l'aimez bien vous aussi ?

- toutes les employés de l'entreprise l'admirent.

- n'espère pas trop quand même dit il l'air goguenard.

- votre prochain rendez vous est un dîner avec le président Arubame de la société de produits Shinoda. Il faut partir a 17h. Riposta-t-elle a ses réponse douteuse. Je vous accompagnerais comme vous me l'avez demandé. D'accord Monsieur?

-D'accord.

Pov Hina

Le chef est vraiment quelqu'un de froid! Une telle attitude avec un frère aussi gentil. Bien que sa famille s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'en fiche totalement. Peut être, qu'après avoir grandi dans une famille ou il était le seul vampire. Avec en plus un grand frère beau et intelligent. Il a fini par avoir l'esprit tordu. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu malgré ça. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, de toute façon, son frère sera Président. Il ne peut que se rassurer qu'en tant que vampire. En un sens il me fait de la peine.

Elle était satisfaite de son raisonnement.

Je me suis aussi aperçu que son chauffeur, Konohamaru, connaissait aussi son secret et travail toujours pour lui. Konohamaru est un homme normal non ? Pourquoi est il son chauffeur? Il a peut être été menacé, comme moi ?

Fin pov

Si elle savait comme elle était loin de la vérité que se soit pour l'un ou l'autre.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Annonça Konohamaru.

- Une église … dit notre chère secrétaire, en regardant si son patron avait l'air géné ou autre. Ne voyant aucun sentiment sur son visage , repensa à la chaîne et se dit que s'il n'avait pas réagit a se moment la, donc une église ne lui ferait rien non plus.

- Bonsoir Mr Uzumaki

- Cela faisait longtemps Mr le Président Akimichi.

Il entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était devenu un somptueux restaurant. Ils furent installés et leur table et commencèrent à discuté.

- C'est un beau restaurant que vous avez la. On dit que c'est votre femme qui en est la responsable.

- En effet, nous avons acheté cette église qui devait être détruite. Nous avons ouvert récemment.

- Ma femme et moi sommes chrétiens. Nous espérons que ce sera un endroit ou tout le monde pourra passer un bon moment.

- Vous avez choisi de bon vins aussi. Dit le boss

- Plus tard si vous le désirez nous irons visitez la cave a vins.

Ils discutèrent affaire tout le long du repas jusqu'à la visite de la cave. Et prirent congés des Akimichi.

En s'installant dans la voiture, Hinata remarqua l'état de son chef,il avait l'air mal en point.

- Monsieur. Ça ne va pas ?

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS en la repoussant dans son siège.

- Que … énervé par son comportement et son orgueil, alors qu'il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Alors elle revint à la charge.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Non ce n'est rien . Essaya-t-il de répondre calmement

- On ne dirait pas pourtant!

- Je vous ai dis de ne pas m'approcher, en la repoussant d'une main sur les coussin, je ne suis pas en état de choisir actuellement.

- Vous avez besoin de sang. Dit elle étonné. Pourquoi si soudainement? Vous avez « mangé » aujourd'hui pourtant.

Le chauffeur en entendant la discussion s'inquiéta

- Naruto, ne me dites pas que c'était des chrétiens?

- Konohamaru!

- Des chrétiens! Dit elle en comprenant enfin le problème. Vous ne supportez pas le sang des chrétiens c'est ça ? Donc une croix ne vous dérange pas, mais, la religiosité d'une église et du couple Akimichi vous rendent malade.

- Vous avez découvert mon point faible. Tant mieux. Dit il l'air fière et arrogant.

- ARRETEZ DE DELIRER. Enragea-t-elle. JE suis votre secrétaire! Même si vous êtes égoïste arrogant faible tordu et vampire. JE me DOIS de VOUS PROTEGER. Plaçant la main sur la poitrine elle continua je suis votre secrétaire personnelle! Ayez un peu confiance en moi! Finit elle un peu calmé.

Konohamaru et Naruto était tous penaud de cette éclat de voix venant d'une si petite femme et toujours si accommodante. Elle les avaient étonnés surtout par son discours.

- alors dans quel état êtes vous?

- C'est comme si sa force vitale avait été absorbée… il s'affaiblit. Dit son chauffeur

- KONOHAMARU

- Pour le vampire, le sang est source de vie. Il peut récupérer sa force vitale en buvant du sang. Continua le chauffeur sur la lancé.

- Donc il faut qu'il boive, y a-t-il quelque un que vous pouvons appeler tout de suite? Le voyant souffrir atrocement elle pris une décision.

- Non prenez mon Sang!

Ils furent abasourdis. Étonné. Surpris.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Dit son chef.

- Si, je le sais très bien. Je me demande juste si cela fait partie de mon devoir de secrétaire. Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que vous buviez du sang. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez boire que du sang de la plus haute gamme!

- Quelle fidélité! Surpris de temps de dévotion au travail. Il se rapprocha d'elle, dit. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner du plaisir la. Ça va un peu piquer. Il la prend dans ces bras un main sur la joue l'autre poser sur les reins et les cros dans son coup.

Pov Hina

Je m'accroche a sont bras. Au moment ou il me mord, ma tête s'engourdit. Quelque chose ne moi s'évade en lui. Je sens mon sang qui coule dans sa bouche. Nos sang qui se mélange. En ressentant ces sensation je m'accroche encore plus a sa veste, puis nos doigt s'enlace et se serre c'est l'extase au fur et a mesure qu'il aspire mon sang.

Fin pov

Il s'arrête, relève le visage, nous nous regardons chacun un peu engourdit, un peu dans les vapes. Puis il s 'éloigne de moi un peu brusquement. Se qui me sort de ma transe.

- Dites ce n'est pas encore suffisant n'Est-ce pas?

- si je mange jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli, vous ne tiendrez ps. J'ai eu assez de votre sang.

- Konohamaru appelez environ trois autres personnes à la suite.

Malgré mon sang il appel d'autre femmes. Je me sens un peu blesser mais ces bien si j'ai pu servir entre-temps. A quoi Est-ce que je pense moi.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Hyugas, vous êtes sensible, c'était assez bon. Elle rougit a ces mots.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir goûter à un pur sang de l'ancienne capitale d'édo. Dommage pour vous que se soit aussi rare. Rétorqua-t-elle une veine de colère apparaissant au milieu du front.

Je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais envie de goûter un jour a mon sang. Je vous le garantis. Dit elle plus sérieusement

- J'attends de voir ça.!


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour a tous, je m'excuse de ce long retard et pour me faire pardonner je vous met trois chapitres d'un coup.

je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review et qui ont appréciés cette histoire.

Masaki deviens Yahiko.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Brotherhood**

Rappel fin chap précédent.

_La chaleur de son souffle sur mon coup, cette petite douleur, le moment ou le sang coule au fond de sa bouche, rendant mon corps dans un état d'extase._

Au bureau comme chaque jour, la fidèle secrétaire faisait son brieffing a son boss.

- c'était l'emploi du temps du jour. Les rapports de chaque section sont sur votre bureau. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

- vous n'avez aucun sexe appeal! Dit il avec sur les nerfs en détaillant encore une fois sa secrétaire, dans son uniforme de travail. Qu'Est-ce que je fabrique avec un secrétaire si peu sexy , Moi!

Cheveux tirés, des lunettes sans charme. C'est incroyable!

- veuillez m'excuser Monsieur… mais il y a des limites a mes efforts.

- des limites ? Lesquelles? En plus, Vous mentez. Les lunettes que vous portez sont des fausses, n'Est-ce pas. Ne me mentez pas l'autre jour je les ai eux devant les yeux. Dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Notre secrétaire fus prise au dépourvus ne s'attendant pas a ce qu'il l'approche si soudainement et lui prenne le visage d' une mains afin d'inspecter ces lunettes de près. Ce qui bien sur, la fit rougir et réagir. Elle s'échappa le plus loin possible de lui, elle essaya même de rentrer dans le mur en disant:

- Ah… c'est peut-être difficile a comprendre mais ces lunettes corrigent légèrement l'astigmatisme. Elles permettent également d'éviter les maux de tête liés aux écrans d'ordinateurs.

- vous vous tirez les autant les cheveux, en souffrant de maux de tête ? Vous n'êtes pas très logique!

- si je ne les tire pas, j'ai encore plus mal… tenta-t-elle sachant que sa ne marcherai pas.

Son patron la regarda avec une grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

- Hinata Huygas, secrétaire pausée et flegmatique… se perd a ce point là. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous obstinez autant à ressemblez à ça.

- je vous assure que je suis à mon maximum.

_La vérité c'est que j'ai l'air d'une vrai gamine au naturel on ne dirait pas que je suis une adulte. Je ne veux pas que les gens du travail me prennent pour une enfant. Il ne faut pas qu'une secrétaire de direction qui représente sa société ressemble à une gamine. En plus, il m'a troublée. Pas seulement a cause des lunette mais aussi parce qu'il ma touchée. Depuis que je lui est offert mon sang. Je commence a comprendre l'attirance qu'on les autre envers lui. Cette extase, chaque jour, que je suis proche de lui, je me rappelle de cette instant inévitablement. Cependant avec moi, c'est différent, je sais un jour, je ne ressentirais plus rien de ce genre._

Dans cette même journée son frère lui a rendu visite et j'ai entendu la fin de leur discussion,

- c'est trop précipité , il faudrait avancement plus prudemment Naruto. Lui dit Yahiko. Sinon cela aurait des conséquences très graves sur les employés.

- tu es tellement naïf. Ça ne vaut pas le coûts de garder ces employés, il faut les écraser tous.

- c'est trop brutal. Dit le petit frère.

_J'ai toujours pensé que les deux directeurs ne s'entendent pas bien. Mais en faites c'est mon boss qui fait la tête. Mon boss a l'habitude de se moquer de tous le monde mais avec son frère c'et encore pire. Je crois qu'il est jaloux, parce qu'il plus charmant que lui. C'est vrai, quand son frère sourit, cela me détend, je préférais que se soit lui qui boive mon sang._

En allant ranger le plateaux de thé qu'elle venait de servir au deux directeurs. Elle compris plus amplement la situation.

_Si je comprends bien ils parlait du Directeurs adjoints Orochimaru? Si je me souviens bien, ce directeur était contre la direction, et ces derniers temps les rapports sur la section d'Orochimaru sont souvent évoquées. Pourtant mon boss n'est guère concerné. Je me demande ce qu'il prépare._

_Je vais me renseigner sur Orochimaru, pour que je puisse informer mon patron tout de suite si besoin est. Pensa-t-elle en arrivant a son bureau. La porte du bureau du patron étant entre ouverte, elle entendit la fin de leur conversation._

- en tout cas fais attention Naruto.

- ce que je fais, ne te concerne pas, si tu as terminé, va t'en! Dit il en refermant la porte de son bureau au nez de son frère.

Se sentant sur le cul, Yahiko se retourna et vit Hinata entrain d'observait et lui dit:

- c'est une vrai langue de vipère, mais il n'est pas si méchant qu'il n'y parait. Je vous jure, si, c'est vrai. Et nous nous entendons bien, quoi que vous en pensiez. Dit il le visage à la fois sérieux et triste. _Oui triste car son frère ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses aux autres et encore moins à moi. _Il ne permettait jamais que je puisse lui venir en aide.

Sur ces parole il partis laissant Hinata, avec son frère grincheux.

Hinata salua le Directeur général et rentra dans le bureau de son patron pour connaître les nouvel directives.

- Rangez moi tous sa! Effacez ces traces. Ça m'agace. Je ne veux pas ressentir son odeur.

Suite a cette discussion entre les directeurs, une succession de rumeur eux lieu. Lors de la réunion entre tous les directeurs, il fut dit que Orochimaru prit partie pour Danzo le vice président de la société des Namikaze le père de Naruto et Yahiko. Car le vice président etait contre la politique de gestion du président.

Et dans le couloir des secrétaires on entendit toutes les secrétaires de son service se plaindre d'Orochimaru, sur sa manière de juger les autres et ces commentaires mesquin sur les frères Namikazé.

Orochimaru etait tellement affreux qu'il effraiyait les secrétaires de son service, la preuve cette semaine une de mes collègues est venu me demandé de l'aide pour réserve une place dans l'un des restaurant le plus répété du moment et pour avoir une réservation cette semaine. Et grâce a mes combine j'ai pu lui réserver une place.

_Avec tout se raffut je n'ai même pas vu qu'il était temps que je partes, il faut d'abords que je demande au patron s'il n'a plus besoin de moi._

- il faut absolument l'obtenir! Disait le directeur au portable lorsque je suis rentrer dans le bureau.

- Excusez- moi mais avez-vous encore besoins de moi?ils annoncent du mauvais temps pour ce soir. Faites attention sur la routes. Dit Hinata a son patron.

- non vous pouvez rentrer.

_Le chef ne me dis rien a propos de cette affaire. Ce ne doit pas me regarder. Tant mieux, cette histoire ne dois pas être clair. Il vaut mieux ne pas être mêler a sa. Mais pourquoi Est-ce que sa m'énerve qu'il me tienne a l'écart. Je sais, j'ai beau connaître son secret, sur ce coup la j'ai été mise a l'écart. Je suis sur qu'il ne me fait pas totalement confiance, et je déteste sa._

Le lendemain au bureau tout était calme, mais mon patron était nerveux.

- Mr c'est l'heure d'aller chez Toei. _J'ai l'impression que sa ne va pas bien ce passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…_

Riiiiiiiiiiig Riiiiiiiiiiing,le portable du patron se met a sonné me sortant de mes pensées.

- c'est moi! Oui, d'accord… Quoi!… nous devons agir . Vous, Attendez. Et il raccrocha.

- Hyuga…

- Oui?

- aller chez Toei. Las bas un homme vous remettra des documents. Orochimaru reçoit de l'argent de Toei. C'est pour sa qu'il les favorise. Ces documents en sont le preuve. Après avoir récupérer l'enveloppe, vous devez vérifier son contenu. Je sais que vous êtes digne de confiance. Allez z'y maintenant.

- oui Monsieur. Puis elle partie se préparer. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux elle se souvent des ordres de son patron.

_- une fois arrivait la bas cherché un vendeur du nom de Lee au premier étage. Changez vous qu'on ne reconnaisse pas l'uniforme de la société. Une fois les document en main. Revenez me les apporter. Faites en sortes que nous les ayons a temps._

Elle pu rencontré Lee et récupérer les documents. Mais elle fut coincé a mis parcours dans les embouteillage qui n'avancé pas avec cette pluie. Elle paya donc le taximan et fit le reste du chemin au pas de courses sous une pluie torrentielle.

Une fois arrivé a destination, on ne voulus pas la faire entrer. Elle du faire appeler son boss. Dès qu'il eu son message, il descendit au l'accueil la rejoindre. Il ne la reconnu pas tous de suite. De petite taille, les cheveux libre et mouillé des pieds à la tête, et sans lunette. Elle ressemblait vraiment a une lycéenne.

- Hyuga? c'est vous ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- excusez moi de vous avoir fait descendre. Mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer… vous m'aviez dit que je pouvez révéler mon identité une fois revenu. Alors je lui est dit que je travaillais ici mais…

- oh pardon… je lui donnais l'age de ma fille… elle est collégienne mais…dit le gardien, tout penaud et confus.

Sur le coup son patron revins de sa surprise du aux explications et se mit a rire.

- c'est pour cela que vous habillez comme sa au travail, je comprends mieux dit il le ton un peu moqueur. Le sourire dans la voie. Vous avez les document d'un ton plus sérieux.

- oui les voici…

- bien, vous en savez trop désormais. Dit il avec le sourire Fière. Une raison de plus pour ne pas vous lâcher.

- je suis devenue plus motivé et volontaire depuis que je travail sous vos ordres. Lui dit elle avec le sourire. Contente d'avoir été impliqué dans une affaire importante et d'avoir la confiance de son patron.

- attendez moi dans la voiture.

Pendant dans ce temps dans la salle de réunion les deux frères Uzumaki, avec forte preuve a l'appuie démontrèrent toute les mauvaises actions et magouilles d'Orochimaru, pots de vin, vente de produits non-conformes, mauvais traitements de ses subordonnées , ses mauvaise fréquentation et bien d'autres encore.

Étant dans l'incapacité de démentir ces faits Orochimaru ne chercha qu'a fuir la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le seule soulagement qu'il ressentait c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul a tombé. Il y avait aussi la mauvaise politique de gérance Madara le vice président qui était lui aussi visé.

Il s'attendait a être viré, mais en faite c'était pire on le mettait sous la surveillance des Nara. Ce n'était pas dit mais sous entendus. Donc au moindre faut pas cela allait être leur fête a lui et Madara.

La réunion finit les deux frères repartirent.

-Madara et Orochimaru étaient blanc comme des linges. Nous étions tout de même sur le point de signé un sacré contrat. Dit Yahiko.

-Orochimaru avait omis de le préciser. Dit Naruto, ces preuves étaient évidentes je n'ai fait que les dévoiler.

- Madara et Orochi l'ont bien compris.

- ce n'est pas trop grave cette fois. Et aucune des deux parties n'ont véritablement affecter nos relations. Pour Orochi j'ai fait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'erreur sur un dossier. Et j'ai simplement dit a Madara de ne plus agir a sa guise.

- cependant il ne menait pas large. Dit Yahiko.

- j'ai réglé de la façon la plus douce possible comme tu le souhaitais. Content ?

- NON. Tu t'arrange toujours pour être le seul responsable. Cette fois je ferai un rapport pour stipuler que c'était ma demande. Dit Yahiko

- Réfléchi un peu. Tu es en passe de devenir le prochain président. Il ne faut pas te salir les mains. Il faut que tu apprennes à utiliser les cartes que tu as en main.

Hyuga qui ne se trouvait pas lion de l'endroit de leur discussion, entendit les mots de son boss, est compris qu'il essayait de protéger son petit frère. Mais ne comprenais pas son comportement glaciale vis-à-vis de lui. Serait ce pour cacher une sorte de gène?

L'ayant remarqué Naruto l'interpella.

- Hyuga c'est vous, lui dit yahiko, vous semblez très différente. Ou sont vos lunettes. _je n'avais pas envie de tombé sur vous._

- je les ai enlevés tout a l'heure quand je courais parce que les gouttes de pluies me gênait, mais…

- je croyais que vous n'étiez qu'une secrétaire sérieuse et rigide, mais … en réalité vous êtes mignonne aussi. Lui dit il avec le sourire.

- mer … merci beaucoup. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais la remarque de Yahiko, avait agacé Naruto.

-allons y . dit son boss.

Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur coté dans la voiture sans s'adresser la parole. L'un gêné, l'autre boudeur regardant par la vitre. Le premier a brisé le silence fut le boss, sous des commentaires sarcastique.

- vous devez être contente, votre prince charmant vous a dit qu'il vous trouvez jolie. Vous auriez du lui montrer cette tête la dès le départ.

- je ne présente pas bien. Cette tenue est pour une secrétaire, pour une employée de NAMIKAZE, totalement incorrecte.

- je vois votre style est … nous pouvons dire que c'est le costume parfait de la secrétaire.. Le vrai visage de la secrétaire habile que vous êtes, en réalité… le visage d'une enfant pour qui il est impossible de faire croire le contraire. Vous vouliez tromper tout le monde. Même moi je n'aurai pas imaginer que vous étiez ainsi en réalité. A tel point que je n'aurez jamais pu croire… que vous êtes une secrétaire aussi douée. Dit il sans jamais la regardé dans les yeux. Konohamaru arrêtez vous au premier opticien que vous voyez.

- oui Monsieur.

- Mr le directeur adjoint ? Demanda Hinata.

- n'avez-vous pas dit que c'étais nécessaire? Dans ce cas nous n'avons pas le choix. En revanche, il est possible d'arranger les choses. Vous allez choisir une paire un peu plus ex voulez vous ?

_Comment faire, mon directeur général ma dit que j'étais mignonne, et mon chef viens d'accepté l'apparence que je me donne? Je me sens si bien . Il est même venu avec moi chez l'opticien, il m'a fait essayé plusieurs paires, qui m'allais très bien d'ailleurs. Mais enfin de compte j'ai choisis des lunettes qui ressemblent au précédentes. Parce que c'est plus pratique. Il a rallé et bouder mais, je me suis tenu a mon choix précèdent. Son comportement boudeur ma tiré un sourire._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : workaholic girl**

Les villes, les bureaux, les commerces, tous étais revêtus de leur tenue de noël. Dans un immeuble, au dernier étage ce n'était pas du tout la même ambiance.

Comme a son habitude notre secrétaire préféré énumérais les rendez a vous a son patron.

- le 14 décembre au soir aura lieu une fête à l'atelier Uzumaki. Le 18 ce sera la soirée de noël organisée par le salon Haruno. Le 19 une autre organisée par la société NT. Et Le 24...

- JE SERAIS ABSENT. Lui répondit le plus aimablement possible son boss Mr Uzumaki. Qui peut bien avoir envie de perdre son temps à toutes ces fêtes de noël ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton hargneux.

_Alors que le monde entier se réjouit des fêtes de noël, mon boss, lui devient, bougon… bon me direz c'est un vampire, mais ou est le mal dans les fêtes de noël. Je veux bien croire que noël au japon c'est pas pareil, MAIS, tout de même, c'est une fête joyeuse._

- une fête le 24! Mais quel con celui la! Hé oui, mon chef n'a pas finit de bougonner. _J'ai même l'impression qu'il truciderais le père noël en personne._

- il s'agit d'un fête pour l'association de bienfaisance organisée, avec le soutien du député Yamanaka. Lui répondit aimablement sa secrétaire Hinata. Et le président et le Directeur général y participeront…

- Hé BIEN PAS MOI! Dit il irrité.

_L'année dernière, lorsque je n'étais pas encore sa secrétaire…je me demandais pourquoi le Directeur adjoint avait aussi peu de rendez en décembre. Mais cette année cela ne se passeras pas comme ça. En tant que secrétaire particulière, je me dois de veiller à son bien être. Je me demande dans qu'elle mesure un noël japonais peu avoir un influence sur lui ? Quelque chose en rapport avec la religion ne serais pas bon. Comme l'autre jour avec le restaurant dans l'église (chapitre 2). Le fait que ces interlocuteurs étaient religieux et que le lieu soit une église l'a mis dans une fâcheuse situation. Je du le relayé et lui donner de mon sang._

- Hyuga! occupez vous de ces dossiers

- Oui Monsieur.

- vous avez jusqu'au demain pour me boucler ces dossiers. Corrigez moi ces texte. Faites moi une synthèse de ces documents, classez moi ceux la et faite moi un rapport de ceux-ci, je vous laisse aussi ces dossiers, tirez en les bonnes informations….

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser a ça. Tant qu'il ne sort pas j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et j'ai remarqué que dernièrement il me fait un peu plus confiance. Mon chef est égoïste arrogant, impitoyable mais il apprécie mon travail de secrétaire. Je ne veux pas détruire cette relation de confiance. Je ne dois pas devenir comme celle qui le nourrissent et que ne le savent même pas. Elles sont que des repas. Je ne dois pas céder à la tentation._

_Depuis le début de ce mois de décembre il prends ces repas tous les quatre jours. Voyons voir pour les jours avenir. Il n'a aucun rendez vous avec ces repas aux environs de noël ?_

- Monsieur avez-vous prévus des « repas » aux environ de noël? C'est sûrement indiscret de ma part. Mais à partir du 20 j'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun repas de prévus.

- Je n'ai pas fait de planning.

- Hein!

- Si je donne rendez vous à une fille pour noël… elle va croire que c'est du sérieux, et sa, ça m'embêterais vraiment.

- Mais si vous ne vous nourrissez pas…

- une semaine se n'est rien.

- Allez-vous passez noël en famille dans ce cas?

- Pourquoi diable devrais passer noël avec eux? Dit il tout irrité.

- alors vous serez tous seul pour noël ? Dit elle ironiquement pour le taquiner. Mais elle pensa qu'il serais seul ..

- et vous alors ?

- Moi?

- il me semble que vous travailler tous les jours tard. Vous n'avez donc pas le temps pour des rendez vous. Vous avez quelques chose de prévues pour noël?

- Bien sur le président m'a parler d'un restaurant et … une veine apparu sur ces tempes pour montrer sa colère du au fait qu'il avait touché juste, je viens justement de réserver.

_J'aurais juré qu'elle serait avec sa mère, pensa-t-il_

- hum, je viens de me souvenir a propos de la fête du député Yamanaka… finalement je vais y participer je veux que vous m'y accompagniez. Dit il le plus sérieux du monde.

- Moi ! Le 24!

- ça m'embêterais vraiment de devoir le proposer a une autre fille. Je vais m'occuper de votre tenue. Comme vous serez ma cavalière, il faudra être un peu plus sexy, tout de même!

_Comme par hasard Lui alors. Sous prétexte qu'il passe noël tout seul! Seul ! Il pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin. Pensa telle bien en colère de son comportement égoïste._

_**Tu t'ais fête prendre a ton propre jeu. Pense l'auteur**_

Au moment du dîner chez elle, Hinata raconta sa journée a son père et fini par s'excuser de son absence pour noël.

- je suis vraiment désolé papa, s'excusa Hinata.

- t'inquiète pas. Se sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Mon boss est vraiment cruel!

- Mais c'est mignon.

- je sais ce que tu penses! Mais en réalité il veut juste m'empêcher de passer noël tranquille!

- oui mais… il n'aime pas noël et juste pour te faire enrager. Il veut quand même participer à une de ces soirées. C'est un vrai gamin je trouve ça mignon.

- C'est pas mignon du Tout.

- oui, oui, c'est sa! allez fini ton repas. Lui répondit son père ironiquement.

_Il a raison, ces fêtes de noël, c'est tout ce que mon boss déteste, je sais que c'est pour m'embêter mais._

- Non. Ça non plus. Ça j'aime Bien.

- Monsieur le directeur adjoint! Je ne peux pas accepter.

- enlevez moi ces lunettes. Lui dit il

- Non sans ça, je ressemble a une gamine

- pas vraiment. ALORS. Lui dit il en la plaçant devant un miroir. C'est très élégant.

C'était une robe en soie noir froncé au niveau de la poitrine, retenu par une chaîne en argent autour du coup. Mettant ma poitrine et mes petites jambes en valeur. Quelque mèche libre sur le coté du visage, le reste tirée vers l'arrière mais de façon lâche, et de cheveux libre en arrière. Et le tout accompagné d'un parure en argent en perles pour les boucles d'oreilles et un collier assortie à la chaîne en perle de la robe et des escarpins noir, relier à la cheville avec une chaîne en argent au niveau de la cheville.

Tous cela ne me donner pas du tous un air de gamine.

- vous voyez? Il partit me laissant m'admirer devant le miroir.

_Il savait que je ne supportais pas mon air de gamine. Le tous accompagner d'un beau manteau de soirée de laine blanc a capuche, du style petit chaperon blanc._

_Si je me souviens bien, dans cette hôtel, il y a un sapin de noël énorme dans le hall. Ils parait que les clients de l'hôtel ont pus choisir les décorations. Ils devaient y en avoir qui étaient croyants. Donc il est dangereux ce sapin de noël. De tous les chemin que j'ai pus prendre on tombe dessus. C'est un vrai casse tête chinois. On va essayer un autre. Enfin, voila le bon, normalement nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de réception en évitant le sapin. Donc laissons le passer devant._

- par la?. Me demande t-il en se retournant.

Réaction immédiate, elle lève les bras vers le ciel avec son manteau de manière à caché le sapin qu'on voyait derrière elle.

Imaginé la réaction, il rigole à sans décrocher la mâchoire, tant la situation est trop drôle. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et lui dit « voila ce qu'on appel de la dévotion. »

_**Parce que oui il avait remarquer tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait afin d'éviter le sapin. Au début c'était attendrissant, mais le dernier geste comique.**_

_Pourquoi Est-ce que je mets en quatre moi! Ça sent l'esprit de noël a plein nez. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Moi qui étiez si inquiètes._

- vous buvez quelque chose Monsieur? Lui demanda-t-elle

- je m'en occupe du champagne sa ira ?

- non je ….

- je me suis appliqué a faire de vous une femme séduisante… alors profitez en se soir. Et faites tourner la tête de tous les hommes. Dit il avec un voix sensuel et le plus sérieux du monde.

Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomates gêné de ces compliments. Cela ne sert a rien de me dire ce genre de truc.. N'Est-ce pas ?

- mesdames et messieurs merci a vous d'être venus ce soir. Un grand merci également pour la générosité de vos dons. Pour vous exprimer votre gratitude voici un chant religieux. Dit le présentateur.

_Une chorale! Son regarde se dirige vers son boss. Ça l'air d'aller? NON il va sûrement pas montrer devant tous ces humains qu'ils va mal. Je dois faire quelque chose._

- Monsieur, excusez moi. Et elle l'emmena avec elle, sans écouter ces protestations, dans les couloir. Puis se tourna vers lui.

- vous allez bien ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Répondit il.

- Monsieur inutile de jouer les brave avec moi! Je sais que lorsque vous faites cet tête, c'est que vous êtes entrain de souffrir. En plus vous n'avez pas pris de « repas » depuis un moment, vous aller très mal n'est-ce pas?

- vous êtes vraiment perspicace! Incroyable. Fut ces derniers mots avant de s'effondre sur sa secrétaire.

Il se réveilla plus tard une chambre d'hôtel. Demanda ou il se trouvait.

- toujours dans l'hôtel. J'ai pris une chambre.

- comment avez faits a cette période?

- je les ai menacés.

- vous êtes vraiment pleine de ressources. Ne vous relevez pas encore. L'avertit elle en le voyant se relever.

- Monsieur, vous avez besoin de sang n'Est-ce pas ? Voulez vous que j'appel quelque un ?

- Non, ça m'apporteras que des ennuis.

- je savais que vous direz ça.

- vous savez tout de moi… dit son boss en posant sa têt au creux de l'épaule de sa secrétaire.

_A cette instant précis c'et a dire au moment ou je l'ai emmener avec moi, je n'ai pas fais ça par obligation. Je voulais le protéger c'est tout. Si je m'implique plus toute ma retenu aura était vaines. Cependant je veux la protéger._

- Monsieur!, Hyugas! dirent ils en cœur.

- donnez moi votre sang. je vous offre mon sang. dirent ils toujours en pleine synchronisation.

Ils se regardèrent, l'un gêné, l'autre le sourire au lèvres. Il l'a prends dans ces bras, l'enlace, lui caresse les épaule, le coup, et lui prends du sang. S'arrête la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux , lui caresse les lèvres, puis l'enlace plus étroitement, et l'embrasse langoureusement et elle se laisse entraîner et enivrer par ces douces sensations.

_C'est juste un « repas »,je le sais, mais je tremble, cette sensation de douleur, se transforme en douce impression. Mais j'ai peur. Mon cœur va s'y perdre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 : Moonlight Garden**

_J'avais envie de vous protéger, en me sacrifiant. Le baiser avait goût de sang._

_Depuis le soir de noël et durant toutes les vacances qui suivent le nouvel je n'étais pas retourner au bureau._

Hé bien ça n'a pas changer on est toujours autant débordé de travail.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, j'ai besoin de votre signature pour aujourd'hui, sur ces trois dossiers. Je les faxerais demain à la première heures. Signets s'il vous plait. Ensuite je récupères les dossiers en attentes.

- Hyuga vous devriez déjà être chez vous.

- ça ne dépends que de vous Monsieur. _Sous entendus si je n'avais pas autant de boulot a cause de vous je serais déjà rentre chez moi._

- je vois. Ça veut dire que si je le désire vous passerez la nuit avec moi ?

- pas du tout seulement que, si vous n'êtes pas coopératif, j'arrêterai de faire des heures supplémentaires inutiles et je rentrerais chez moi sur le champs dit elle avec le sourire.

- mince, vous êtes vraiment Maligne. Vous garder votre sang froid. Impossible de vous faire ôtez ce masque de la parfaite secrétaire dit il.. Tout boudeur. J'aime bien vous taquiner moi.

_C'est ça, impossible de m'otez se masque._

**Flash back**

Le soir de l'hôtel, à l'occasion de noël. Juste après m'avoir embrasser avec passion.

- vous pouvez rentre chez vous. M'a-t-il dit en tournant le dos. Votre sang ma suffit, je me rétablirais en restant calme.

- très bien Monsieur, faites attention a vous. Lui ai-je dis en me sauvant. Sans me retourner.

_Qu'ai-je fais? ai-je penser; pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassée? Je n'e qu'un « Repas » et moi qui me suis laisser faire. Moi aussi j'en avais envie. Des lors que les vacances ont commencé, je n'ai pas arrêter de cogiter mais… j'ai finalement réalisé que ce n'était qu'une regrettable incompréhension. Suite à la relation de travail qui c'est installé entre nous. Je ne peux niée que j'ai commencée à ressentir de l'amitié pour lui. À noël je me suis éprise a cause l'atmosphère. Et lui il se croyait avec l'une de ces conquêtes. Il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était moi. Tout était faux. Donc faire comme si rien ne c'était passé._

Note de l'auteur c'est sa ! Vas s'y cache toi! Fais l'autruche! Celle qui ne comprends rien. Que ce soit lui ou toi vous étss trop buté.

**Fin du flash back**

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque ou ressente, il se plaça derrière elle, et toucha ces cheveux en lui disant

- relachez moi ces cheveux, voyons.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cria-t-elle de surprise.

_Ha j'ai été surprise en pleine divagation._

- vous étiez si jolie à la fête de noël, NON ?

- je ne peux pas travailler comme ça.

- et les lunettes, alors ? Vous ne ressembliez pas a une gamine, sans elles à noël!

- Monsieur, dit elle tout rouge et gêné qu'il lui est défait les cheveux et lui ôtez ces lunettes.

Elle avait une regard et un visage tellement doux qu'il fut surpris et irrité de son comportement. Tellement qu'il lui demande s'il avait un rendez vous repas aujourd'hui et elle lui répondit qu'il y avait deux femmes de disponible après avoir vérifié son agenda. Mais il lui semblait qu'elles étaient toute deux en voyages en ce moment. Sur ces mots il enfila sa veste sortis et lui de lui réserver une table et de le prévenir et qu'il ne repassera pas au bureau.

Suite a se comportement elle se sentis mal.

_Depuis ce jour la. C'est a peine si je l'ai vu. Il passe en coup de vents ne me regarde jamais, m'envoie des directives par mail ou par téléphone et ne viens que rarement au bureau._

_J'ai l'impression de ne jamais le voir, en réunion je ne vois que son dos, sinon il est tout le temps a l'extérieur. Cela fait maintenant une semaine. C'est vrai il y a beaucoup de réunion et de travail Mais…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…je ne me sens pas heureuse._

Ce soir la du coté de l'Uzumaki, cela ne tournait pas rond non plus. Il venait de finir son repas mais ne se sentais pas du tous sa_tisfait_. Au contraire il se sentais irrité. Il ressentais un manque. Et surtout une envie urgente de la revoir. Mais ça il ne l'avouerais jamais.

Note de l'auteur : t'inquiète ma petite Hinata si tu es a arrivé a ta limite lui aussi.

_Aujourd'hui tout est en ordre pour la réunion, le rapport, les documents, normalement à 16h il y à la réunion, donc il devrait venir au bureau. Il est en retard._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIng RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

- Hyuga, bureau de Monsieur Uzumaki, Ha Oui, d'accord j'y vais. Répondit elle

Elle prépara tous les document et les descendit dans le halle ou son boss l'attendait.

- Bonjour Monsieur, voici les dossiers. Dit elle en les lui tendant.

Il les récupéra sans lui accorder un regard.

- je serais encore à l'extérieur après la réunion. Mettez le rapport dans la voiture.

- Très bien.

_Pas un regard, il ne m'a pas adresser un seul regard. Que des phrases brèves. Retourner vous regardez moi Monsieur! MONSIEUR! Hurla-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Le regardant s'éloigné de plus en plus sans un regard en arrière._

_Naruto_, de son coté débattait avec son fort intérieur. Irrité et en colère envers lui-même vis-à-vis de son comportement envers elle. Que faire ?

Dans le bureau Hinata classer et archiver les dossiers en attente. Puis affranchie les courriers. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le regard triste, bouleverser, tellement qu'une larme tomba, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire.

Pendant ce temps son boss retournait au bureau en quatrième vitesse, il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il la voie. Il rentra en trombe dans le bureau, fonça sur Hyuga, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. c'était tellement intense, qu'il n'arrivait plus respirer.

- je veux votre sang.

- vous ne vous sentez pas bien? Vous n'avez pas pris de « repas » récemment.

- c'est pas ça. C'est de votre sang, dont j'ai besoin. Si je ne bois pas votre sang. Je ne serais jamais rassasié. Lui dit il en lui croquant le coup.

_Je délire « je te veux » voila ce que j'entends. Je rêve, que le directeur adjoint me désire. Et j'aime ça._

_- _votre sang qu'est-ce que c'est? ce n'est pas qu'il est spécialement bon, mais, il est différents des autres. Le manque de votre sang, ne pourras jamais être comblé par une autre femme. Pourquoi? L'autre jour vous m'avez dit que votre sang était très rare.

- _QUOI!_

_-_essayez de faire du bon sang. Je dois réfléchir a vos heures de travail. Vous travaillez trop! En plus d'être très compétente, vous êtes délicieuse. La perle des secrétaires.

- la perle! NON je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Pourquoi?

- j'ai besoin de votre sang pour me sentir rassasié… alors dans ce cas. Il devient vital pour moi. Vous comprenez?

- vous voulez dire que cela fait partie de mes fonctions de secrétaires? Votre travail ne vous tient il pas à cœur?

_Je suis dans dans de beaux draps! Et je sens que je m'enfonce.._

_-_ mais au faite Monsieur la réunion ?

- ha ça! Dit il assis a son bureau aussi pénard que d'habitude, une cigarette dans la bouche. Soulagé et débarrassez de toute la tension, de tous le stresse et d'avoir trouver la solution a son problème. Il lui répondit nonchalamment. Ils vont s'en sortir

Le ils en question son frère et son assistant. Pauvre Yahiko.


	6. Chapter 6

**En italique les pensées d'Hinata**

**Je précise encore une fois, cette histoire appartient à Tomu ohmi**

**Les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rien de cette belle histoire ne m'appartient. Comme j'adore lire et relire cette série j'ai voulu vous la faire partager.**

**Lieu** : généralement la plupart des scènes se passe sur le lieu de travail donc dans les bureaux secrétaire et directeur. Si je ne précise pas les lieux c'est qu'on est toujours au bureau.

**Sixième nuit**

A l'étage des cadres de la société Namikaze, dans une pièce déserte ou il fait toujours sombre…

A lieu un ballet sanglant...

Mlle Huygas préparer la voiture. Dit son beau patron d'une humeur joyeuse.

Bien Monsieur répond contentieusement la secrétaire.

Après de je veux boire votre sang dit Naruto d'une voix sadique et plein d'excitation à la fois.

Vous venez à peine de terminer votre répond d'un air triste et gêné Hinata

Certes mon estomac est plein, mais… j'ai toujours la gorge sèche. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de votre sang. Dit le blondinet en prenant la main de sa secrétaire dans sa main et lui baisant les doigts.

Mais cela ne fait pas partie de mes fonction réponds de plus en plus gêné, Hinata, les joues passant par toute sorte de rouge.

Si c'est votre travail. Répond-il. C'est votre faute si vous avez un sang pareil ! dit-il en lui mordant l''annulaire, puis le lécha pour ne laissé aucune goutte tombé.

N non… gémit- elle

Vous êtes à fleur de peau. Votre sang devient tout de suite parfumé. L'embêta-t-il.

Notre secrétaire adoré passa du rouge tomate au rouge écrevisse. Tout en dégageant sa main des lèvres de son boss.

C'est parce que je suis quelque de très rare. Dit-elle en ôtant sa main des lèvres de son boss.

Tout à fait renchérit son blondinet. Avec un sourire si doux que je me demande s'il s'en était rendu compte lui-même.

Soudain il changea d'attitude et réclama la voiture.

_« J'ai besoin de votre sang » malgré ça… ses relations avec les femmes n'ont pas changé. En général pour s'assurer de boire du sang bien frais, mon chef ne se sert, chez une femme qu'une fois par mois. Cela veut dire que je ne peux le contenter à moi seule. En revanche de temps en temps, il m'en prélève une goutte. Mais je crois surtout que sa l'amuse bien de faire le jolies cœur. Il fait l'amour aux femmes pour rendre leur sang meilleur… et elles aiment ça… hoho ! Faut que je me calme ! je suis jalouse moi ou quoi ? Je ne devrais pas pleurer. Lorsque je ne vois pas le chef. Et je ne devrais pas être heureuse qu'il me désire. Bon on arrête les frais ! C'est le genre de type à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs si on tombe amoureuse. Je ne dois pas entretenir une telle relation avec mon patron. TOUT CA C'EST DU FLAN ! On se remet au boulot. Tiens, un mouchoir taché de sang. Appartement au chef ? Autant ? Ce n'est pas poli d'en laisser autant ! En plus il doit bien être à l'ouest pour laisser tomber ça ! Que faire c'est dégouter, je devrais le bruler ? Pour le moment mettons-le dans un sac en plastique._

HUYGAS ?, entendit- elle appeler de l'autre côté de la porte.

Oui ? vite rangeons ce mouchoir plein de sang.

Concernant la présentation de demain des nouveaux produits… et elle sortirent du bureau en parlant des nouveaux produits tout en se dirigeant vers l'accueil de l'immeuble. Les secrétaires étaient sensée faire la promotion des produits en tant qu'hôtesse.

Tiens ! Regardez le directeur général et sa mère, la femme du président. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois.

C'est rare qu'elle sorte en pleine journée. Il parait qu'elle est allergique aux rayons de soleil. Regardez. La mère du Directeur, était couverte des pieds à la tête, chapeau, foulard, parapluie pour bien la caché du soleil.

Le directeur adjoint aussi est aux les mêmes symptômes. Dit une des hôtesses.

Il est bien comme sa mère. Renchérit une autre.

Les hôtesses et Hyugas comprise se mirent à les regarder se diriger vers l''entrer. Puis sans crier gare un vent souffla et le parapluie se coinça dans le filet du foulard et ôta le tout, chapeau, foulard, parapluie. Exposant ainsi la femme au rayon du soleil. Hyugas courut la protéger sachant déjà dans quel état se trouver la mère de Naruto et Yahiko. Dans la panique, Hinata alla qui avait oublié le mouchoir taché de sang dans sa poche, se fit agresser par la mère de Yahiko, elle voulut arracher l'objet de la poche de la secrétaire. Ce geste fut provoqué par l'odeur du sang dans le mouchoir en papier qu'elle avait gardé du bureau de Naruto. Elle l'avait rangé dans sa poche et oublier de le jeter. Ce comportement de la part de la mère du directeur adjoint la poussa à réagir et s'occuper de la situation ce qui étonna le Directeur général.

Etes- vous comme le Directeur adjoint ? demanda Hinata.

Venez, je vous ai préparé une chambre. Dit un hôte.

Monsieur. Je l'accompagne vous pouvez aller dans la salle de présentation. Dit Hinata.

Mais … objecta le Yahiko.

Compter sur moi dit-elle au directeur général, en le regardant d'un air confiant. Madame Venez avec moi. Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle.

Mlle Hyugas, vous… di- il stupéfait. Mais n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie.

Dans la chambre attribuer par l'hote Hinata s'occupa de la mère des UZUMAKI.

Vous, vous sentez mieux ?demanda-t-elle.

Oui, merci. Répondit bien qu'encore un peu pale..

En ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de la commode, elle vit une bible, qu'elle couvrit d'une serviette.

Mlle Hyugas ?

Oui ? Veuillez m'excuser j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Hinata Hyugas, la secrétaire particulière du Directeur Adjoint. Dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Ah … c'est donc vous ! dit Mme Uzumaki. Mais la seconde d'après eu un petit malaise.

Madame ! dit Hinata surprise, vous avez besoin de sang n'est-ce pas ?

Alors comme ça vous êtes au courant pour Naruto et Moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ne le suis pour vous que depuis aujourd'hui. Dit Hinata un peu gêné. Mais pour votre fils cela à même finit par faire partie de mes fonctions de secrétaire.

Madame, prenez mon sang si vous le souhaitez. Dit-elle toute sérieuse en mode secrétaire.

Pardon ? dit la mère stupéfaite.

Je sais que vous en avez besoin pour vous rétablir. Si je vous conviens bien sur. Dit-elle avec un telle sérieux que c'en était comique. Ce qui d'ailleurs provoqua un rire chez Mme Uzumaki.

Je suis désolée, mais, les vampires ne mordent que les gens du sexe exposé. Dit la mère une avec le sourire.

C'est vrai… dit Hinata toute étonné vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne le savais pas. _Et moi qui croyais qu'il choisissait des femmes juste pour le plaisir._ Pensa-t-elle tout rouge.

Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes quelqu'un de sérieux et de très courageux. Dit la rousse. Ça me rassure que quelqu'un comme vous soit auprès de mon fils. Parce que moi, je ne suis même pas capable de le protéger.

Ne dites pas ça. Dit Hinata un peu surprise.

Si, en réalité, mon fils m'en veut. Parce que c'est de ma faute s'il est né ainsi. Et que j'ai abandonné le clan après sa naissance. Mais ne vous imaginez pas des choses. Yahiko et Naruto sont tous les deux des enfants de mon mari. Laissez-moi vous raconter notre histoire. Deux vampire ne peuvent avoir d'enfant ensemble. Les vampires qu'ils soient males ou femelle ne peuvent avoir des enfants qu'avec des humains. Mais l'enfant n'est jamais métissé. Il est soit humain, soit vampire mais pas les deux. Cela explique le cas de Yahiko qui est totalement humain alors que son frère Naruto est un vampire. A l'origine les vampires n'aiment pas les humains. Après avoir conçu un enfant. Ils retournent au sein de la communauté vampire, mais moi… je suis tombé amoureuse de leur père Namikaze Minato. Même si Naruto est né vampire. J'ai décidé d'abandonner le clan et de ce fait, lui est infligé la solitude. Il n'a jamais voulu se confié a moi. Peut-être qu'avec vous il pourra. Je vous confie mon fils.

Madame… dit Hinata le visage un peu triste. Ding, ding, ding.

Quelqu'un sonna et pénétra dans la chambre. KUSHINA s'écria le Président affolé. Ne voyant que sa femme. Très inquiet par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Président ?

Oh Hyugas. Merci je vais m'en occuper di- il avec un sourire surpris dans son affolement il avait faillis ne pas la voir.

Merci, Mlle Huygas. Dit Kushina le sourire aux lèvres. Et elle sortit les laissant seul.

_Elle est vampire et pourtant… elle est tombée amoureuse du président, un homme. Mais le directeur adjoint, lui il n'aime pas ces femmes. Il les traite bien sans pour autant éprouver de l'amour pour elles. Pour mon chef la femme n'est qu'un repas et un moyen d'assurer sa descendance. Et moi dans tout ça ?_perdu dans ces pensées elle ne se rendit compte qu'on parlait d'elle au détour du couloir qu'au dernier moment. Ce qui l'incita a ce caché et prêter une oreille attentive. Elle reconnut les voix des frères Uzumaki.

Huygas est au courant ? Naruto ne me dit pas qu'Huygas est … dit Yahiko pas très content.

Ça ne te regarde pas répondu Naruto d'un tec sec et narquois.

Si, ça me regarde ! Elle est aussi mon employée. Huygas est une femme bien. Elle n'est pas comme toutes tes conquêtes ! dit le grand très sérieux.

N'oublie pas que parmi elles, il y a des filles de nos clients. Répondit Naruto toujours en le narguant.

De plus c'est rare que tu gardes une secrétaire aussi longtemps. Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? Dis Yahiko voulant faire perdre a son frère son sang froids et son air narquois.

En observant Naruto, on put voir que son frère avait vu juste, même s'il ne laisse rien paraitre.

Des sentiments ? Moi ? dit-il goguenard. Pour une humaine ? RIDICULE ! C'est vrai que c'est une excellente secrétaire. Elle est très utile, alors je l'aime bien. Et puis son sang a vraiment bon gout. En ce sens oui, on peut dire qu'elle est spéciale. Dit-il ironiquement un sourire limite méchant sur les lèvres.

Naruto !

_Je vois moi aussi je ne suis qu'un repas pour lui. En conclut Hinata en entendant ces propos._

A l'entête de ces mots blessant Yahiko empoigna son frère par le col de sa chemise et fut sur le point de lui dire ces quatre vérités. Mais c'est aussi ce moment que choisit Hinata pour intervenir et séparer les deux frères.

Arrêter Monsieur ! C'est moi qui est décidé de rester sa secrétaire alors que je savais qu'il était un vampire. C'est aussi moi qui lui est proposé mon sang en premier. Tout va bien pour moi. Je ne fais que mon travail, ni plus, ni moins. Dit Hinata. _Même si je suis un peu spéciale comme secrétaire je ne suis qu'un repas. ' Ces femmes » pour lui je suis comme elle. Elle serra les poings de désespoir._

Elle les sépara et parti sur ces mots. Si elle c'était retourner elle aurait remarqué que Naruto l'observait. Qu'il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait serré ces poings.

_J'étais persuadé d'être différentes, en sachant qu'il était un vampire. J'ai accepté d'être sa secrétaire. Je lui ai offert mon sang. Et il a continué à m'en prendre. Et moi qui croyais que j'étais spéciale. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. En fin de compte pour le directeur adjoint je suis comme toutes les autres, juste humaine. Au moins je peux continuer a être sa secrétaire c'est mon devoir après tout._

Les jours qui suivirent cet incident Naruto remarqua que sa secrétaire, rêvassait beaucoup, ou du moins était souvent perdu dans ces pensées. Mais surtout qu'elle avait l'air triste.

Huygas? Appela son boss, faisant irruption dans son bureau. C'est demain la réunion avec les Lee, le fabricant de céramique ?

Pardon ? dit-elle surprise

J'étais en rendez-vous à l'extérieur avec le Président Lee et il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà prévenu ma secrétaire. Répondit à sa question muette Naruto.

Un instant. Vérifia-t-elle. Sur son agenda le rendez était prévus pour une date différente. Excusez-moi ! Par ma faute il faut reporter d'une semaine. Dit-elle la tête courbée en signe d'excuse.

Et demain ? demanda Naruto.

Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Président Unizuka. Répondit-elle

_Pourquoi est-ce arriver ! Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'ai commis une telle erreur !_

_Ok. _Reportez Unizuka. Mais faites en sorte de bien noter le prochain rendez-vous. Décida le boss.

Bien ! dit-elle avec Sérieux et décider à rattraper son erreur.

Rassemblez toutes les informations pour le rendez-vous de demain.

Oui Monsieur.

Sur ce le boss quitta le bureau pour rejoindre le sien. Et laissa Hinata à son travail.

Bonjour, Mlle Huygas à l'appareil de la société Namikaze excusez-moi de vous déranger…

_Quelle idiote ! Je n'arrive même plus à faire correctement mon boulot. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours sa secrétaire. C'est que je suis un « excellente secrétaire ». Mais là. Je suis plus une gêne pour lui. Je vais vraiment finir par ne devenir qu'un simple repas._

Pendant qu'elle avait ces mauvaise pensées, elle effectuées les taches demandé pour rattraper sa bourde. Changement de planning pour la semaine. Appeler la société concernée pour s'excuser et fixer un autre rende- vous. Recherche des documents sur la société Lee. Faire une synthèse sur ces projet et objectif passé présents et futurs. Faire un deuxième dossier avec les mises en place, hiérarchie, identité de l'entreprise. Les projets réalisée et en cours. Sa politique. Et ce que nous voulons traiter avec eux. Après avoir mise en place tout cela elle le remis a son patron taper et relier en bonne et du forme.

Bon nous y sommes quand même arrivés. Dit Naruto en fumant un cigarillo.

Je suis vraiment désolé. Répondit Hinata la Tête courbé en signe d'excuse.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'incapable ici… dit calmement Naruto.

Monsieur, l'interrompit Hinata.

Cependant, ce n'est pas votre cas. L'interrompit-il à son tour. Au regard de votre travail habituel. Cette erreur ne vous ressemble pas. Dit le blond.

Monsieur, dit Hinata surprise.

Votre comportement a changé depuis le jour de la représentation des nouveaux produits. Fit remarquer le directeur Adjoint.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail. C'est privé. Lui répondit Hinata. Excusez-moi de vous avoir causé des ennuis.

Même ci ce n'est pas votre style, une erreur reste une erreur. Ne recommencez pas. Conclut-il.

Bien Monsieur.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur son siège, en signe de fatigue et de soulagement en passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Nous sommes fatigués, hein ? Je veux votre sang.

Mais … dit-elle toute gêné et avec des rougeurs.

Cela ne fait-il pas partie de vos attributions ? dit-il avec un sourire. Je me suis casser le cul pour réparer votre erreur… n'ai-je pas droit à une récompense ?

Hinata, enleva d'abord sa veste, puis son écharpe, en marchant lentement vers lui. _Je ne veux pas redevenir un simple repas. Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, mai ?_ Arrivé à son niveau se pencha vers lui, en lui offrant son jolie coup tout blanc. Il y mordit à pleine dent.

Non ! protestât elle toute rouge quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur ces genou et plus encore lorsqu'il lui lécha le haut des seins au-dessus du soutien-gorge. Pas là.

Vous avez peur que le sang tache votre lingerie ?demanda-t-il.

Mais en général vous l'essuyez. Dit-elle tout gêner.

Je ne gâcherai pas une seule goutte de votre sang. Dit-il avec le sourire en la serrant dans ces bras. C'est une goutte qui étanche ma soif. Un véritable régal ce repas. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Ne me blâmez pas ! Je fais fonctionner votre métabolisme. Ça va vous donner un joli teint !

_Un simple repas. Il la dit lui-même. Ça commence à me plaire. Serais-je en train de devenir une mauvaise personne ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**En italique les pensées d'Hinata.**

**Septième nuit**

Une journée de travail commence. Comme chaque matin Hinata arrive avant son patron.

Bienvenue Monsieur. Le salua –t-elle à son arrivé.

Huygas, venez, dit-il en la prenant par le bras pour la conduire dans son bureau. Il la coinçant sur la porte fermer et lui mordilla, lécha l'oreille, avant de lui croquer, en lui prélevant du sang. Elle se laissa faire un moment puis protesta.

Il ne faut pas ce n'est pas bien.

Qu'est ce qui n'est pas bien ? De vous prendre votre sang ? ou de faire ça au bureau ? lui demanda son directeur adjoint.

De le faire de cette façon. Répondit-elle de façon catégorique. J'ai accepté d'être votre secrétaire. Tout en sachant que vous êtes un vampire. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de me traiter comme les autres femmes, qui ne sont pas au courant. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que vous ne voulez pas tirer de plaisir ? Ou que vous n'en n'avez pas besoin pour que votre sang soit meilleur ? demanda-t-il en lui tenant le menton entre les droit qu'elle le regarde en face. Ou les deux ? Ne laissant que quelque centimètre séparant leur visage il lui dit, je n'ai besoin que quelque goutte de sang pour étancher ma soif. Alors j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'elle soit bien parfumée. Dit-il avant de la relâcher.

Mais comme vous êtes très sensible ça ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps. Rajouta-t-il.

_Il veut prendre mon sang en me caressant avec ces mains. Qui ont touchés toutes ces femmes._

_**C'est de la jalousie ma belle inconsciente ma belle, tu veux plus s'en t'en rendre compte. Note de**_ _**moi.**_

J'aimerais que vous ne buviez pas mon sang les jours ou vous avez déjà pris un repas. Je préférerais que vous fassiez ça les autres jours. Comme ça vous aurez moins souvent faim. Non ? en plus vous ne faites que deux ou trois repas par semaines. Fit –elle remarquer.

Boire votre sang ne fait qu'augmenter mon appétit pour le vôtre. En plus lorsque j'ai le ventre plein. Je peux me contenter d'une seule goutte. A l'inverse, si j'avais très faim, je serais capable de vous manger toute entière. Répondit-il.

_Pourquoi est-ce que prétexte débile me fait-il tout de même plaisir ? J'aime être désirée._

Je devrais me faire un planning alors ? dit Naruto ironiquement. Votre fidélité est suspecte. Dit-il tout heureux.

_Ma fidélité. Oui ma fidélité en tant que secrétaire, c'est tout ce que je suis._

Suite à cet discussion de la matinée, perdue dans ces pensées, elle longeait le long des couloirs lorsqu'elle croisa, le directeur général Yahiko Namikaze. Qui l'interpella.

Mlle Huygas !

Monsieur Namikaze. Répondit-elle.

Vous avez un moment ? demanda-t-il. Mas c'était plus par formalité qu'une réelle question. Elle le suivi en direction de son bureau. Comment va mon frère ?

Il ne viendra pas au bureau aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle.

Hahaha ! Toujours à courir partout, celui-là ! Le développement d'un nouveau département est son idée après tout. Dit le directeur, un peu moqueur et fier.

Avec le nombre de mail, qu'il m'envoie c'est comme s'il était toujours présent. C'est surprenant. Fit remarquer Huygas.

_Le directeur général il est beau, jeune, doué dans son travail et gentil en plus…je l'admire vraiment. J'ai toujours cru que si un jour je tombais amoureuse, ce serait d'un homme comme lui._

Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Lui intima Yahiko, une fois après avoir pénétré son bureau. Désolé de vous accaparer.

Non ce n'est rien.

J'aimerais vous parler de Naruto. Dit Yahiko, dès qu'il fut assis derrière son bureau. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire muter a un autre poste.

Vous pensez que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que je sois la secrétaire de votre frère. Demanda Hinata étonné par la proposition du directeur général.

Non, Heu… en fait oui…évidemment que votre relation n'est pas saine. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Lorsque ma mère a fait son malaise l'autre jour. Elle m'a dit que vous lui avez offert de votre sang. Dit Yahiko avec le sourire.

Ah c'était ça… répondit Hinata rouge de gêne. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, je ne savais pas que les vampires ne buvaient que les sangs du sexe opposé. Expliqua-t-elle.

Non, je voulais dire que vous avez montré un grand sens de la dévotion. Continuer à être la secrétaire de Naruto. Tout en lui donnant de votre sang. Ça ne vous gêne pas ? demanda le directeur général. En fait j'ai peur que Naruto abuse de votre dévotion. Je me fais du souci pour vous. Mais d'un autre coté si vous êtes amoureuse de lui.

Impossible ! dit-elle étonnée. Ha non. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je l'aime bien en tant en tant que chef autrement. ..Je le… enfin pas en tant qu'homme. Je suis secrétaire et le directeur adjoint est mon chef. Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment. Dit-elle tout en souvenant des différents évènements passés l'arbre de noël, des larmes qui coulent sans raison etc. Non impossible chuchote elle tout bas en se rendant compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Naruto.

_Un homme qui touche d'autre femme à chaque repas... et qui n'aime aucune d'entre elles. Absolument aucune. Si je tombe amoureuse, il ne fera que me faire souffrir._

Mlle Huygas vraiment vous aimez Naruto. Annonça simplement Yahiko d'un ton à la fois triste et songeur. Songeur car en voyant les différentes émotions (tristesse, souffrance, joie, …) défilé sur le visage de la demoiselle lui aussi avait compris la conclusion de ces pensées.

A l'entente de ce constat par son supérieur, les larmes se mirent a coulée sur les joues de la secrétaire.

Raison de plus pour vous éloigner de lui. Conclus le directeur général. Vous devez savoir que c'st la seule chose à faire. Naruto est un homme difficile à aimer. J'aime mon frère, mais. Un vampire et un homme auront toujours du mal à se comprendre. Et c'est encore plus difficile d'aimer un vampire lorsqu'on est une femme. Bien sûr, c'est toujours possible que vous arrivez à le changer. Et si ça le rend heureux, j'en serais vraiment content. Mais le fait que notre mère ait abandonné le clan des vampires à sa naissance. A toujours été considérée par Naruto comme une trahison. Donc je pense que ce sera encore plus difficile pour lui d'aimer une humaine. C'est pour cela, que je vous propose de changer de poste. Et même de charger de fonction. Venez me voir quand vos aurez pris une décision. Réfléchissez bien. Conclut le directeur général. En se levant pour la conduire vers la sortie. Si vous voulez rester un moment ici.

Merci beaucoup. Répondit la secrétaire Hinata. Encore retourner par ce long discours.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Tellement dévouée dans mon travail que j'en suis arrivée à tomber amoureuse de lui. Sans même m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi lui ? il est arrogant, infecte avec les autres. Me touche alors qu'il voit d'autres femmes. C'est un fait. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il me touche, qu'il me désire. Ce n'est pas à cause du plaisir qu'il me procure. Mais parce que j'aime me sentir désirée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime à ce point ?_

Plus elle se rendait compte de ces sentiments envers lui plus elle souffrait. Plus elle se rendait malheureuse. Parce qu'elle se rendait compte que les mots du directeur général étaient vrais. Donc il ne me considérera jamais comme autre chose que comme un objet jetable. Il était temps qu'elle retourne au bureau. En rentrant dans le bureau, le téléphone sonnait. Elle répondit en reconnaissant le numéro de son boss.

Oui, c'est Huygas.

C'est moi. _le directeur adjoint. _je veux un rendez-vous avec un cadre de la société Lee, le plus tôt possible.

Très bien. Répondit Hinata en prenant note.

J'aurais besoin d'un document pour les convaincre. Je peux compter sur vous ?demanda-t-il.

Oui Monsieur.

Bien. Apportez-moi ça dès que ce sera fait. Konohamaru passera vous chercher, soyez prêtes dans deux heures.

Très bien. Termina-telle la conversation téléphonique et se mit au travail.

_J'ai un travail intéressant. Il me fait confiance. Et j'en suis très satisfaite. C'est une bonne relation de travail. Non ! C'est l'heure le dossier est prêt, Konohamaru doit m'attendre en bas. Elle se changea et descendit le rejoindre._

Mr Konohamaru ou est le directeur adjoint ? demanda Hinata assise à l'arrière de la voiture.

Il est à son domicile. Répondit-il.

Mr Konohamaru vous travaillez pour le directeur adjoint tout en sachant ce qu'il est n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? demanda Hinata curieuse de la réponse, mais surtout pour savoir si elle ferait le bon choix.

Cela m'est égal qu'il soit un vampire. J'étais au fond du gouffre, lorsqu'il m'a engagé. Il juge les gens en fonction de leur capacités et non en fonction de leur rang social. Naruto est un homme qui sait voir la vraie nature des gens. Répondit en toute franchise Konohamaru.

_Ces propos montraient toute sa loyauté envers le directeur adjoint._

C'est pour ça. Dit Hinata.

Bien qu'il soit arrogant, ou sarcastique. Il juge les gens a leur juste valeur. Etant ce genre d'homme il n'a pas hésité… il n'a pas hésité a me donner les clefs. Il m'a dit que vous pouvez entrer librement. Dit Konohamaru en lui ouvrant la porte et en faisant le code d'entrer. Il a travaillé jour et nuit ces dernier temps. Il est vraiment fatigué. Dit-il avant de prendre congés.

Hinata pénétra dans l'antre du diable pour la première fois. A petit pas, curieuse et hésitante sur l'endroit où se diriger. Car son appartement était grand. Après l'ascenseur, il y a avait un grand couloir avec d'énorme pilier tout au long de l'allée. Elle poussa la première porte :

Excusez-moi ? Interpella –t-elle en l'attente d'une réponse pour pouvoir se diriger.

Je suis là vous êtes à l'heure. Il était installé dans la pénombre pas une lumière. Seule la lumière filtrant à travers la baie vitrée filtrait. Un grand séjour avec un canapé d'angle trois place installé près de la fenêtre, un second sur le côté vers l'autre fenêtre et le dernier donnant le dis à la porte.

Elle ôta son manteau posa son sac et avança vers lui avec les documents demandés.

Monsieur, vous avez rendez-vous demain avec le directeur adjoint de la société Lee, pour une demi-heure.

Bien sa ira pour l'instant.

Voici les documents. J'ai rassemblais les résultats depuis la fondation du nouveau département il y a deux ans. Et voici des renseignements sur l'atelier KIKUHIRA et la société Arubamé qui seront là aussi. Je pourrais vous rapporter d'autre exemplaire avant le meeting.

Bon travail. Dit-il en consultant le dossier et les notes qu'elle avait ramenées. Puis il se mit à taper sur son ordinateur.

Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda-t-elle, remarquant ça fatigue.

Non, merci. Dit-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux l'air las. Puis posa sa tête sur bord du fauteuil.

Vous avez l'air fatigué. Constata-t-elle.

Je suis fatigué.

Vous avez un repas demain, mais… vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? demanda Hinata.

Je ne reçois aucune femme ici. En plus je n'ai pas envie de voir de femmes. Répondit Naruto les yeux fermés. Il tira Hinata vers lui de telle sorte qu'elle fut obligé de s'assoir a ces cotés. Vous me donnez votre sang ?

_En d'autres termes les femmes sont des contraintes. Moi je suis la femme sans contrainte. Il est cruel. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, ou bien c'est moi qui me l'imagine._

Il lui ôta ces lunettes. Enleva la pince qui retenait ces cheveux. Lui lâcha les cheveux.

Quand votre masque tombe. Vous avez vraiment un visage d'enfant. Remarqua Naruto en lui passant les doigts dans les cheveux et observât son visage d'enfant. Je vous assure que vous êtes une excellente secrétaire. Ne vous mettez pas en colère. Dit-il en voyant sur son visage qu'elle était vexée. Ce ne sont ni les lunettes, ni la coiffure qui font la secrétaire. Mais votre attitude donc même sans vos petits artifices vous avez vraiment. « un visage de secrétaire » c'est cela que je veux dire. Bien que vous ayez l'air jeune.

_Oui il a raison. Il voit mon vrai moi. Il me dit exactement ce dont j'ai besoin d'entendre. Mais pourquoi fallait-t-il que ce soit lui._

En pensant cela son visage se fit plus doux, plus femme, plus fragile. Ce qui incita Naruto à faire un geste qu'il ne ferait pas en temps normal. Il passa la main dans ces cheveux, puis l'embrassa. La rapprocha plus près de lui afin d'approfondir son baiser. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, fiévreusement, elle sa secrétaire. Il alla même plus loin sans se rendre compte. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à lui ôter ces vêtements, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

_Je l'aime. J'avais peur de le reconnaitre. Peur qu'il me prenne. Non seulement mon sang, mais aussi mon cœur. Je veux que nous mélangions nos sangs, nos cœur, Tout. _

Ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement intense qu'elle l'interpella à voix haute. Et Naruto pris conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle était allongé à moitié nue sur son canapé encore un peu dans la transe du moment, lui la chemise ouverte. Ce qui acheva de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il lui jeta sa veste sur la poitrine, pris un cigarillo l'alluma et ordonna :

Ça suffit. Rentrez. Dit Naruto sans lui accorder un regard.

D'abord choqué, puis déçu elle répondit Bien en serrant sa veste contre sa poitrine.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie. Naruto pensa : je ne voulais pas de son sang, mais d'elle ? Merde.

_Le directeur adjoint ne me désire pas. Il veut juste mon sang ? Non cela me fait souffrir. Mais c'est lui que je veux. S'il me touche encore, si je lui livre tout. Mon sang, mo, cœur, mon corps, mon être, il me volera tout. Je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière !_

Perdu dans ces pensées moroses. Elle accourait chez elle, désespérer, humilié, se sentant plus minable que jamais. Elle ne vit pas le directeur général qui lui était sur le point d'aller rendre visite à son frère et qui la remarqua. Il arrêta sa voiture et l'interpella.

J'étais sur le point d'aller voir Naruto, mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il limite furieux contre son frère.

Monsieur le directeur général. Je ne peux plus rester près de lui. Dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Les larmes au bord des yeux.


End file.
